DC Animated Universe:Featured article nominations
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best has to offer. This is not a way to showcase the articles of your favorite subject. The following list explains what makes a featured article. ---- An article must… #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style, and all other policies on . #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a minimum of redlinks. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See :Citing sources for more information. #…have all quotes and images sourced. #…provide at least one quote on the article. A leading quote at the beginning of the article will be required only if there is quotable dialog by or about the subject. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. #…include a "powers and abilities" section on all relevant character articles. #…include a reasonable number of images of good quality if said images are available. #…counting the introduction and "Background Information" material, be at least 1000 words long (not including captions, quotes, or headers, etc). ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Please cite which rule your objection falls under! Failure to do so will result in your objection being considered invalid. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once the article has five supporting votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. By the 28th day of the month (26th in the case of February) the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/ . Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list by the Admins. __TOC__ Featured article nominations *Again, just here to propose another new idea; I like that we've exercised some variety with an object, so how about going off on another tangent and doing an obscure character this month? By obscure, I mean someone not so well-known, a "C-" or "D-lister" if you will. At the same time, The article has to have some substance--it can't be a stub! I'll try and track down a few; in the meantime, suggestions...? --Matches Malone 03:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :: If it weren't for the fact it's not finished, and that I can't finish it myself (I don't have Justice League Unlimited) I'd nominate the Parasite. I also think Toyman, who was introduced into the mainstream comics as a robot looking for the older Toyman is good. MrWhitman 18:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::How about Cheetah? It's pretty much detailed for a character with only a couple of meaningful appearances. I could slap some more images on there. It also has interesting background information. ― Thailog 15:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd go with Toyman or Cheetah. -- SFH 20:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) July 2009 James Gordon (S/O) Support # Well, first, Gordon was the most ardent supporter of Batman outside of the Bat-family/household. He also was the one outside of the Bat-family/household that Bruce cared most about. --Thejluninja 01:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments #I don't know, it could do with expanding. As well, it fails to source anything and is lacking images. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 05:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) #I agree. ― Thailog 07:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) #Agree with both of the above. Right now, his fiction section is as large as his background information section. -- Tupka217 09:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Two-Face (S/O) Support # A lot of detail and very well written. Also, many images make the article even better. Almost no redundant links.--DCritic 22:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) # I agree. It is well written and informative. -- SFH 21:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose # It fails to meet criterion #3: "be sourced with all available sources (...)" ― Thailog 21:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) #Awesome page, but fails to source any information. The Flash {talk} 16:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Superman (Justice Lord) (S/O) Support: #Rare to have an alternate-universe character page as an FA. Sources all included. The Flash {talk} 16:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) #I agree. I also try to capture some images before the end of the month. ― Thailog 19:07, 9 June 2009 (UTC) # Well sourced, well written. It's a little quick after Justice Lords was a FA itself, but as Supes is the pivotal character of the Lords, I certainly think it has notoriety. -- Tupka217 21:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments The Riddler (S/O) Support # No bad links, not poorly written, plenty of images, and a major villain in Batman's rogues gallery. --Duel44 16:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments # I'm gonna have to disagree with the first one. Daniel Mockridge is still a redlink. Deleting it and then saying the articler is flawless is more flawed than having a featured article with a red link still in it. -- Tupka217 17:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) # The images seem to be of below-average quality, too. -- Tupka217 17:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC)